


Freedom

by Saanak



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saanak/pseuds/Saanak
Summary: Doris might have died of loneliness if it wasn't for Agnes Nielsen.





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be the only one to have noticed the Looks and the Touches, right?

The first thing Doris noticed about Agnes Nielsen wasn’t how elegant she was, nor how blue her eyes were. The first thing she noticed was rather the storm, the mix of anger and sadness that shone in those eyes.

And yes, then she noticed how elegantly Agnes was dressed in that red dress and black hat, and how she seemed to see right through Doris.

And of course, Doris managed to put her foot in her mouth seconds after meeting Agnes, asking her about her husband. She would have slapped herself if it wasn’t for the many pairs of eyes on her. She finally managed to offer her condolences and move, grabbing one of the suitcases and moving upstairs.

However, as unsettled as she was by the other woman, she was still an exemplary hostess and invited Agnes and her son for dinner. Gretchen disappeared that night and so, of course, Egon was a no-show. Claudia was still worrying about Gretchen, but Doris somehow managed not to make a fool of herself and was relaxed enough to make a few terrible jokes, but Tronte and her mother appeared to appreciate them nonetheless.

A few days later Agnes offered her to try on one of her dresses.

And the spark of amusement in Agnes’ eyes when she asked Doris to turn around… Doris decided there and then that she would try to see it again.

\---------------

Agnes appeared to have no regrets whatsoever about her husband’s death, even calling him a terrible man.

And she seemed to know what she was doing; there were… _touches_. They were barely noticeable but it was enough to let Doris’ skin buzzing afterwards.

Oh, to be called beautiful by that woman would be the end of her, especially if those piercing eyes kept on being fixated on her.

And Agnes mentioned being _free_. That was all Doris could ever wish for. Freedom, and companionship. She had lost her freedom when she married Egon, but at the time it didn’t matter because he was there. And then he wasn’t anymore.

Before Agnes, she was lonely and captive.

\----------------

So, a few years later, long after the weird events of 1953, when Tronte and Claudia were old enough, Agnes and Doris simply left Winden. There were not a lot of places that would accept their relationship, and Winden certainly wasn’t one of them.

Nevermind, Doris thought , as long as that extraordinary woman was with her.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a tiny piece of writing to get those 2 out of my mind; where everything is fine and most importantly They are fine (since they're not at all present in 1986 I worry, a LOT). Anyways, let me know if you wanna read about those 2 ! we don't know much, so there is a lot of room to explore their relationship I think.


End file.
